The Reamaining Four
by root123
Summary: Organization XIII has been defeated, but what of those that were in the wings to join it? A deadly new foe means danger at every turn, can Sora and his friends overcome this challenge?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first of all, this is my first fanfic so please if you review, be gentle. Second, Ya, I know I'm a horrible write, I'm sorry if I don't explain what a new character looks like right away, if you absolutely **_MUST_** know what they look like, check the author notes at the end of el capitulo, for those that don't speak Spanish, that's the chapter. It takes place after KH2 ends but before the message in a bottle is found by Sora and Co. Anywho, enjoy. And R&R if you want to.

Slowly Riku turned around, unaware of the danger he was about to face. There was nothing behind him, but then, what had made the noise? Sora had told him that somewhere in these woods there was a prospective member of Organization XIII that had escaped before its destruction. Her name was Xyph and supposedly she could move things with her thoughts. Riku stopped moving; there it was again, the sound of laughter mingled with crying. What was going on in these woods? Just then a hand reached out from the ground and pulled Riku into the earth. The forest was silent once again.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled as he ran towards the girl on the beach. "What's wrong Sora?" She asked, obviously concerned. "Kairi," Sora repeated, "Riku hasn't come back yet. It's been over six hours." Kairi stopped playing with the sand and looked up at Sora, concern apparent on her features. "Sora, what are you talking about? Who is Riku?" Sora looked at the sky for a moment and seemed to be battling with his thoughts. Finally he looked back at Kairi and blinked a few times, then said, "I'm not sure, what was I talking about?" Kairi's face went blank and she said, "Want to go to my house for cake?" "Sure!" Sora replied. Together they walked off towards her house. A little girl appeared on the beach, obviously lost, and let out a little giggle. Then she began to sob. Her sister had to be stopped, but teleporting between worlds always left her weak and slightly confused. She took a step and faded into the darkness. A soft wind blew through the clearing on the beach.

Leon sat at the table in Merlin's house with the others from Radiant Garden, discussing what to do about the new threat. "I say we use my ship and hunt down each of the remaining ones and kill 'em all once and for all." Cid said. "Well Cid, that might work if we were dealing with ordinary enemies, but these four are extremely dangerous." That was Merlin. "Oh come on Merlin!" Yuffie said, "We can take 'em! If they weren't good enough for Organization XIII then how are they going to be able to beat us?" Leon, who had been silent during the entire argument, spoke, "Yuffie, they can do things you've only imagined. They might have only been moments away from receiving their black cloaks before Sora and the others took out The Organization." "I agree." Said Aerith. "Just because they weren't in it, doesn't mean they weren't dangerous enough to be."  
Suddenly a man rose from the floor, seemingly as if he was a part of it and had just detached himself from it. Instantly there were many sharp weapons ready to strike him. And yet he seemed abnormally relaxed. "Why isn't this a nice welcome? My name is Rein, nice to meet you all." His eyes met with Aerith's, and then the house exploded.

Ok! So, what do you think of my first chapter? Yes, I know, I need to work on this and that, but telling me specifically will help me improve it in the future. So this was really just supposed to be a couple of chapters but now I've got this big LONG story in my head that probably won't be done for a few months. Anywho, onto the New Character Descriptions:

Rein: This character I based off of Raijin from FF8. His name is pronounced Rain and he is a pretty large guy. If you pissed him off he might like, I dunno, crush your skull. So his power (that we've seen so far OoOoOoOoO) is that he can "become one" with his surroundings. Making him virtually impossible to hit seeing as he can just morph into the ground or a tree or a wall, whatever. Ya, so he has black hair and brown eyes. He's tan and he is cocky.

Little Girl: I might be considerate enough to give her a name later on but I dunno. She wears a little dress with flower designs on it and some little white sandals. She is about seven years old and has jet black hair with big brown eyes. She is kind of pasty but not like "ew that girl is gross" sort of way. So far we have seen she can teleport, but what else can this small person do? Maybe nothing, I don't know. It's not like I created her or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahoo, next chapter, still no coarse language just yet, but is coughing up blood considered mature? I think it is. Any who pretty great how the house exploded right? Well, maybe not, but that is not the point. Don't worry about what happened to some of the characters not mentioned, I promise they didn't die… maybe. I haven't decided yet, I'm very indecisive. Also, italics are thoughts, you probably would have gotten that but some people are fairly slow.**

Riku awoke on a hard rock floor, he felt like someone had just split his head with an axe. He looked around to see that he was inside an enormous cavern. It was lit by many white orbs on the walls about twelve feet apart. Riku approached one and investigated further. He saw that it was just floating near the wall without any form of support. He reached out and touched it, the moment his hand came into contact the floating ball of light his headache vanished. "Weird." He mumbled and looked around some more. There appeared to be a passage on the other side of the cavern, however there was a large gorge running across the center of the chamber causing two separate sections to be formed. "How am I supposed to get across that?" Riku asked to no one. He noticed there was a small ledge between one wall and the pit. He walked over to check it out and found that it was about half a foot wide and led all the way to the other side. He didn't know if he would be able to edge his way across the hundred foot gap but if he didn't try then he would either starve to death, or the people who brought him here might come back. And since he seemed to have lost his weapon, he couldn't chance an encounter with anything, let alone someone powerful enough to knock him unconscious and bring him here. Riku took a deep breath and began to sidle his way toward the other side. About half way there he stepped onto a platform that was jutting out from the wall. _Odd_ he thought as he stepped onto it, _I wonder why I didn't notice this earlier._ It wasn't very big but it allowed Riku to sit down without any fear of falling into the darkness below. With his back against the wall it was quite peaceful and before he knew it, Riku had dozed off. The sound of laughter and weeping echoed through the cave and Riku's dreams.

"Aw c'mon Zeig! Why'd ya have to go and blow it all up? I was about to have some fun!" Leon heard Rein even though he was half unconscious. "Rein, be quiet. You were instructed to gather information. Now they know even more about us. Come, Shandris wishes that we return." _That must have been Zeig _Leon thought. He opened his eyes and wearily stood up. The remains of Merlin's house were still smoldering and he noticed what looked like a tear in space seal up. _How long have I been out?_ Leon thought, looking up at the full moon and the bright stars. "Le- Leon, is that you?" said a pained voice somewhere to Leon's right. He looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Yuffie lying on her back on a large piece of stone. Her own shuriken was lodged deep in her chest. Leon approached her and whispered to himself, "Yuffie…" "Leon, please forgive me. I thought-"she was interrupted by a fit of coughing, when she was done there was additional blood on her clothing. Leon had seen a lot of death in his life, much of hit he had caused, but this was a friend. He wanted to search out her murderers and kill them right then but he couldn't leave Yuffie to die alone. As if reading his thoughts she spoke in a strangled voice, "Leon, no matter what happens in the future… promise me you'll always fight for good." She had another seizure and when she set her head down; Leon knew it would never rise again. "I promise Yuffie. But I will have revenge for your death."  
Meanwhile, just a few yards away, Cloud was kneeling by the body of a girl wearing pink. There was a long pole on which she had been impaled. "Seems almost familiar, doesn't it Cloud?" She asked. "Aerith, don't worry, I won't let you die. I promise." He said while tears streamed down his cheeks. "Don't worry about me Cloud, even though my body may die, my soul will live on forever." Cloud stood up and took a step back. Could this really be happening? He couldn't take it anymore! He shook his head sadly and walked away into the darkness leaving Aerith by herself. But not for long. A puff of smoke appeared and was dispelled just as suddenly leaving Merlin the wizard in its place. He stepped forward to find Aerith lying on the ground, bleeding. "Oh my. This is quite bad!" He exclaimed and pulled out his magic wand. He waved it in the air a few times and the metal bar that held the flower girl disappeared. Another flick of the wrist and the girl's body began to levitate a few feet from, the ground. "Oh ladieeeeeees! I could use your assistance!" The old wizard said seemingly to the air around him. "Oh dear oh dear." Came the familiar voice of one of the three fairies. The other two soon appeared and took in the scene. "What happened here Merlin?" said the fairy in red. "A terrible accident Flora, now help me move her." All five of them vanished with a pooping sound and all that was left was Leon, looking into the night.

"Sister, what have you started?" came a voice atop a wall in the darkness. The little girl looked upon the scene and shuddered. Her sister was becoming more and more dangerous, if she didn't hurry, all hope might be lost.

"Wow Kairi! This cake is delicious!" Sora exclaimed. "It's like a party in my mouth." Sora said and opened his mouth to show her. "Sora! That's so gross!" Kairi said while laughing. Suddenly there was a crash from the next room in Kairi's two roomed shack. Sora stood up and motioned for Kairi to stay put and be quiet. Keyblade in hand he ran into the other room only to be slammed against the wall. "Why hello there Keyblade Master." The intruder said. Sora stood up, a little shaken from the attack but ready to fight back nonetheless. "Are you surprised a girl could do that to you?" The intruder questioned. "Who are you?" Sora asked. He knew this foe was dangerous. She hadn't even touched him and yet still sent him flying into the wall. "Hmph, if I told you that, where would the mystery in our relationship be?" She laughed and Sora felt himself being lifted off the ground by an unseen force. He had no leverage to stop his ascent and then he realized that he still had magic. Unfortunately before he was able to cast a spell, he was slammed against the wall. After what seemed like fifty times he heard Kairi scream from the other room. He was dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall and could barely stay conscious. The woman strode past him and he thought he heard her mention something about always being early and never letting her have any fun. He crawled over to the doorway just in time to see Kairi moved through what looked like a rip in space while inside of a large brown bubble. Kairi spotted him and started to say something but was moved through the portal before she could. A man Sora hadn't noticed looked over to the female intruder and said something under his breath. "Tata Sora." The female intruder said before stepping into the hole. Sora crawled as fast as he could but he knew he would never make it before the rift closed. He watched as the rip sealed itself and left nothing but air. Sora set his head down and nearly fell unconscious when he heard the laughter of a small child. "Hello Sora, my name is Endina; it's nice to finally meet you."

**What! I gave the little girl a name! Alas yes, I couldn't stand typing "the little girl" anymore so I changed it, ya happy? Right so I killed off Yuffie, not because I don't like her, but because she doesn't have a place in the story yet except to fuel Leon's rage. Also, for those of you that are slightly retarded, Aerith died in FFXII but in Kingdom Hearts she was back yet her and Cloud don't seem to remember each other much. Just thought I'd throw that out there for the confuzzled people who read this. All three of you. And lastly, there were two new characters debuted in this chapter, here are their descriptions.**

Female Intruder: No name yet as she has not revealed it. Powers consist of moving things and being able to hurt people by moving them very fast into very solid objects. She is sort of like Tifa yet has less of a tan and her hair is darker. Her eyes are black and when you look at her face it would remind you of a bird. Sharp features with a sharp mind make her a deadly opponent as well as a beautiful one. She wears brown tennis shoes with an obsidian colored evening gown. Obviously she does not expect to have to need much flexibility, but wears the shoes just in case she ever needs to run.

Male intruder: Can imprison people in bubbles that have an auburn tint and maybe a few other abilities. He is almost six feet tall and has dark brown hair. With steely platinum eyes, he appears to see into your very soul. Not one for wasting time, he does everything as efficiently as possible, that might mean that it doesn't take him long to complete anything, but it also means that if he is trying to kill you, he will find a way. You just better hope you can find a way to avoid it. He wears a tight fitting grey and black sleeveless shirt with big white pants. He is opting for the no resistance clothing seeing as his arm resistance is limited to the air and his legs have no tight clothing to hold them back from a full range of motion.


End file.
